A Mountain of Blankets, and Still Not Enough!
by Kate Lotus
Summary: I got this idea right after watching episode 73. My idea of what should've happened when Lucy got stuck in the snow.


**Hey everyone! I've made a promise/goal that I'll upload a story every month. So I've already uploaded one for The Legend of Korra this month, but I just started Fairy Tail and I absolutely love it. I had this idea when watching episode 73, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, I usually write from someone's point of view, so I'm trying to get better at writing differently. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

* * *

"Look at me! See? I'm one of the members of Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Lucy shouted enthusiastically, the special herbs held high in her hand. _Of course I did it!_ She thought to herself as a proud feeling welled up in her chest. She heard a rumble, and felt the ground shake underneath her. "Huh?" She said to herself, looking to the left. A tidal wave of snow came crashing towards her. "AVALANCHE!" She yelled, before getting caught up in the snow, under everyone else in her team.

Atop the white Wyvern, sprawled out and looking nauseous, rode Natsu, with Gray and Erza not far behind. Carla swooped up Wendy and joined Happy in the sky, looking over Fairy Tail's newest disaster.

"Is everyone safe?" Erza asked, concern evident in her voice. She looked at everyone, checking for any injuries.

"Well, that's what we get for making all that commotion." Gray sighed. _You'd think Flame-Brain would get how to not destroy everything by now. _He thought, annoyed.

"Yup, they're beasts…" Carla's voice was condescending, as usual. Wendy squinted her eyes and searched the snow.

"Huh? Where's Lucy?" She asked to no one in particular, which caught everyone's attention. Especially Natsu's.

"Lucy! Where are you?" Happy shouted, beginning to look for the lost witch.

Suddenly Lucy's hand shot out from the snow, herbs still clutched in her grasp. To everyone's relief, she was safe. Natsu let out a breath, panic escaping his chest. "C-c-cold." Lucy stammered.

* * *

"Nee, Lucy, are you sure you're all right?" Natsu questioned, giving her an accusing stare. She hadn't stopped shivering since he'd pulled her from the snow. Her cheeks were still red, and her hands were cold from when she'd accidently brushed them against his. She stood in the doorway, her teeth chattering, lips slightly blue. He frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need to get some rest." Her voice was light, exhausted. She took a deep breath in. "Why don't you come in? I should thank you for watching out for me." Without saying a word, Natsu and Happy followed the cold girl inside her house and to her kitchen. He leaned against the counter, arms folded across his chest, watching as Lucy's hands shook as she poured the water into the teapot before setting it on the stove to heat up.

"Lucy." Happy whined, a sad look on his face. "You're too cold to pour water. Why don't you go to bed and get cozy?" Happy suggested, only for Lucy to shake her head and begin to protest. In doing so, she dropped the tea pot, shattering it and spilling water everywhere.

"Oh sheesh. What a fool I've made of myself." Lucy said dejectedly, as she kneeled down to clean up the shards of ceramic. Natsu's irritation had already risen at this point. Lucy needed sleep, and shouldn't be worrying about tea or cleaning up.

"Happy's right, Lucy." Natsu said, holding out a hand to her so she could stand up. "Let Happy clean up. I'm sure he won't mind." Lucy looked up at him, her big brown eyes clearly tired. Small tears had formed, and she blinked them away quickly. After a moment, she took his hand, always warmer than her own, she noticed, and stood up. "I'll even give you a piggy back ride!" Natsu's characteristic grin took over his face as a small smile light up her own.

"Are you sure that's all right, Happy?" Lucy looked behind her towards the floating blue cat.

"Aye, sir!" He said, as he got to work. Lucy turned back to Natsu, who was crouched so she could climb up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and felt herself flush as his hands grasped the back of her knees.

It wasn't a long walk from the kitchen to Lucy's bedroom. Gently placing the girl on his back on her bed, Natsu then began tucking her in and finding as many blankets as he could put his hands on. As soon as he was satisfied, he put his hands on his hips and looked down at her, a triumphant grin on his face. The proud look on his face quickly faltered when he noticed she was still shivering.

"Mou, Lucy. Are you still cold?" His arms dropped from his chest. She nodded as his hand grazed her cold cheeks. Natsu sighed and for a moment appreciated the dim lighting; this way she couldn't see the light blush on his cheeks. He placed his hands on the covers near Lucy's side. "Scoot over." He pulled the covers back.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy questioned, her voice still quiet as she did as Natsu asked of her.

"Fire Magic users have warmer bodies than normal people." He said, as he adjusted himself next to her underneath the mountain of blankets. Laying on his side, he turned to face Lucy. The redness in her cheeks hadn't faded yet, and her lips will still a light shade of blue. Not that he was constantly looking at her lips or anything. "You can curl up against me if you want."

Lucy hesitated a moment before scooting as close to him as possible. She entangled her legs with his and kept her hands close to her chest, which was touching his. She was _very _aware of the face his face was not even inches away from hers, and his body radiated more heat than anyone she knew. She let out a light gasp as Natsu's arm draped around her waist, and he pulled her closer.

Shivers prickled all over Natsu's skin. She was extremely cold, yes, but didn't she always have this effect on him? He mentally shook his head as if to get those thoughts from his head. He could feel her slow breathing against his chest; her exhaust was obvious. And those lips. He couldn't just let them stay blue, right? He gazed from her eyes, to her lips, to her eyes again.

"Your lips are blue, Lucy." He murmured, leaning closer to her. Unconsciously, she moved to meet him, closing her eyes. His eyes fluttered shut as he gently pressed his lips onto hers.

She was only slightly surprised when they, too, were as warm as the rest of his body.

Natsu brought his free hand up to cradle the back of her neck, ever so slightly deepening the kiss, while Lucy cupped his face with both of her hands, already regaining some feeling back in her fingers. With a sigh, Natsu reluctantly pulled back, kissing her forehead.

"Go to sleep now, Lucy. The festival is tomorrow." Almost as if on command, Lucy's eyes drifted shut, and within moments, she was asleep. Natsu chuckled to himself, a grin stuck on his face. Not before long, Natsu fell asleep as well, his face towards Lucy, exhaustion consuming him.

It was at this precise moment when Happy flew in.

"Natsu! Lucy! I'm done!" He cheered before quickly covering his mouth with his paws when he saw the two asleep. A sly grin spread across his face. "He llllikes her. She lllllikes him." Happy giggled to himself, deciding to tease his two favorite people about this later; it was late and he was tired, too. He curled up in between the two and was soon asleep himself.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lucy still ended up being sick in the morning.


End file.
